


A Stormy Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic about Malec and their kids. It's 2013 so Max is 3 and Rafe is 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormy Night

He woke up to the sound of the rain. The storm had become louder and he could already here the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall. 

He nudged Alec awake, “looks like we’ve got company”.

Just then Max and Rafael ran in and jumped on the bed. 

Alec let out a groan as Max landed on his stomach.

“Daddy I don’t like the thunder. Can you make it go away” Rafe asked as he snuggled into Magnus’ arms.

“If only I could Rafe.” Magnus answered him. Rafe made a little frown and then fell asleep curled up against his father’s side. 

Magnus reached around Rafe and tussled Max’s hair as his little blueberry fell asleep cuddled up against Alec.

He looked over at Alec who was trying to get comfortable while not waking Max. 

He tried as well to go back to sleep as the thunderstorm continued on outside.


End file.
